Seduciendote
by Danna-Malfoy.G
Summary: La historia es escrita, por idea de -May Soria- del grupo "yo también estoy esperando un capítulo de Muerdago & Mortifagos" Espero y sea de tu agradó... Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Yo solo los uso para dejar volar mi imaginación, Prohíbo su copia. contiene Lemmon


Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio de Mágia, la jornada laboral había acabado hace ya casi una hora, pero ella sabía que aún se encontraba en el lugar.

Camino con la frente en alto y paro frente a la puerta de madera, sentía un poco de nervios pero no podia dar marcha atras, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo, cada que tenían un encuentro.

Sonrió con suficienta y más decidida, entonces toco la puerta, entro cuando del interior se escucho un _-adelante-_ Él joven sentado detras del escritorio, tenia puesto un traje completamente negro que hacía resaltar su palida piel, levanto la vista y sonrió de medio lado al encontrarse con la joven frente a él.

Se levanto acomodo un poco su traje y saludo a Granger con un beso suave en la boca, la joven traía un abrigo largo que podría cubrirla del frío, pero en esa ocasión se pregunto por que portaba eso, si se encontraban en plena primavera, se pusó detras de ella y como todo un caballero le ayudo a quitarse la prenda, al hacerlo descubrió que ella sólo portaba un conjunto blanco de lencería que resaltaba su piel y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas,sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sin poder evitarle su miembro comenzó a ponerse duro.

 _-Eres una traviesa, mira que andar por los lugares en abrigo y solo traer esto debajo. -_ Le dijo Malfoy al oído mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello de manera sensual.

Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido, y sus ojos se cerraron.

 _-¿Le molesta eso señor Malfoy? -_ Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Draco la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, haciendole sentir su miembro duro y caliente.

 _-Me molestaria que alguién más se diera cuenta.-_ Dijo el rubio en su oído,ella se movió creando fricción y sin más se giro.

Draco la observo sin perder detalles de su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos pero le encantaba verla, por que sabía que terminaria sonrojada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo apreciar el deseo en ellos, el mismo que él sentia en ese momento.

Se acerco y comenzarón un beso apasionado, las manos de Hermione empezaron a quitar la estorbosa ropa de Draco mientras el masajeaba los pechos de ella y los hacia caminar hacía el escritorio, una vez ahí él quito las brajas de la castaña y la alzo un poco haciendo que se sentara, sin importarle que tan frío estuviera. Ella ya se habia desecho de el saco, la corbata y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su dorso formado, pero no de una manera exagerada, paso sus manos por su pecho haciendo que él suspirara en su oído, desabrocho su pantalon y lo bajo llevandose de paso su boxer, él se quito los zapatos y los arrojó a algún lugar para tambien deshacerse de su pantalón y boxer que se habían quedado atorados en sus pies.

Hermione llevo una de sus manos a la erección de Draco y comenzó a jugar con él haciendo que el rubio gimiera de vez en cuando. Él por su parte le dio un breve beso en los labios y comenzó a viajar hacia su cuello donde sabía la haria jadear, después descendió a sus pechos, haciendo que ella soltara su miembro, en ello se entretuvo un rato mientras Hermione se retorcía de placer y gemia agarrando su cabeza para acercarlo más, después de unos minutos él se detuvo y se posiciono en medio de sus piernas, la miro y sonrió.

 _-Draco, por favor. -_ Dijo la castaña con la voz agitada, se encontraba bastante excitada y humeda.

 _-¿Por favor qué? -_ Respondió Draco para luego acercar su miembro a la entrada de ella, la cual solto un jadeo expectante.

Hermione tomo su miembro con una mano y comenzó a bombear, Malfoy hizo una mueca de satisfacción y suspiró, haciendola sonreír con orgullo. Se bajo del escritorio y beso a Draco, se paso a su cuello y descendió por su pecho, el rubio la miraba desde arriba y podia jurar que parecía una diosa, Granger exhalo su aliento sobre su miembro y Draco gimió, La castaña llevo la erección a su boca y lo metió lo más que pudo, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo primero lento torturando a Malfoy, después de un rato fue aumentando el ritmo. El rubio no podia detener los gemidos, sabía que lo queria torturar de aquella manera y no negaba que le encantaba.

Cuándo estuvo a punto de explotar la aparto, haciendo que se pusiera de pie, la tomo de las caderas y la puso sobre el escritorio, tirando todo lo que les estorbaba en el proceso.

La recosto y beso con lujuria, se queria vengar por lo que había hecho sonrió de lado y beso sus pechos pero no estuvo tanto ahí pues su plan era otro, comenzó a bajar dejando un rasto húmedo, se entretuvo un momento en su ombligo, y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios vaginales de la chica, ella se retorcía de placer y gemia en alto, no le importaba nada en ese momento, lo disfrutaba, de un momento a otro ella lo aparto.

-Te necesito dentro, ahora. - Dijo tomando su miembro y poniendolo en su entrada, él empezó a deslizarse, ambos gemian mientras la penetraba de manera lenta, disfrutando de la sensación, cuando estuvo dentro comenzó a moverse, primero despacito pero ambos querian más, lo que hizo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas, haciendo que se acercara más y se sientiera más a dentro, él aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas por el cambió y se dedicó a besar los senos de la chica.

Draco se detuvo un momento, ganando un suspiro decepcionado por parte de Hermione, levanto a la chica, haciendo que ambos se acercaran a la silla él se sento y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y volvió a enterar su miembro en ella. Gimio en alto, comenzando a marcar el ritmo, Draco la ayudaba alzandola por la cadera y dejandola caer, él ya no podía más sabia que pronto llegaria al orgasmo, Hermione le gimió al oido mientras pedía más y ese fue el detonante, él metió una mano donde se unian sus cuerpos y frotó el clítoris de la castaña, haciendo que sacudiera sus caderas de manera rápida solto un gemido y se aferro a él tomandolo fuerte de los hombros, su orgasmo había llegado y sus vagina se contrajo en ese momento sobre el gran miembro que en ese momento llego a la cima junto con ella.

Después de unos momentos, solo se besaron mientras sonreían.

Disfurtaban de aquellos momentos, pues después de mucho tiempo ellos habían cambiado y empezaron una relación cuando se dieron cuenta que no sólo se complementaban en la cama, si no tenian muchas cosas en común, como también diferecias y puntos de vista.

La pasaban bien y aun que al princípio su relación no fue bien vista, conforme el tiempo pasaba la gente dejaba de hablar de ellos y se acostumbraba a verlos juntos.

Arreglaron sus ropas y con un movimiento de varita arreglaron el desastre que habían ocasionado. Rieron y se besaron.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la oficina.

-¿Quiere cenar algo, Señora Malfoy? -Pregunto el rubio mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Eso estaria bien, Señor Malfoy. - Le respondió la castaña sonriendo.

-Señora Malfoy, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que hoy se ve Hermosa. - Le dijo Draco son una sonrisa de lado, pues sabía que ese tipo de comentarios la hacían sonrojar.

Ella en repuesta le dió un beso.

Fueron a un lugar casual pero bonito, cerca del centro de Londres, parecian jovenes en una cita, pues a pesar de que tenian un tiempo juntos les gustaba enamorarse cada día con cosas como esas.

Mientras cenaban Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y deposito un beso en ella.

-Sabes, esperó pronto tener un heredero. -Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ella lo miro y sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pues ya habian intentado muchas cosas para poder ser padres, pero sabia que él no perdía la esperanza de que eso ocurriera.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de su casa esperando a que su esposo llegara, se le notaba muy feliz.

Draco llego a la mansión y miro a su esposa, se acerco a ella, se sento a su lado y la beso, la castaña respondio al beso, pero se aparto dandole un sobre a Malfoy.

Él miro el sobre y volteó a verla, tenia una sonrisa en sus cara y sus ojos brillaban de una forma unica, no dijieron nada, el sólo abrio el sobre y miro su contenido.

La miro con sorpresa. - Hermione _¿estas segura de eso? -_ ella asintió .- Por fin tendremos un hijo, el Heredero de la familia que tanto queriamos. -dijo con emoción y se paró, ella lo imito entónces el la abrazó y la alzó un poco. Se besaron con amor, por fin se cumplia uno de sus mayores sueños.

 _Esperó les haya gustado, de nuevo agradezco a **MAY SORIA**_ _Por tan fabulosa idea._ _Esta historia también esta disponible en WATTPAD_


End file.
